Danny and Destiny
by BigTimeFan1125
Summary: Danny and Destiny have been friends forever, and they did everything together, including going into the ghost portal. What happens when Vlad kidnaps Danny? Can Destiny, Sam, and Tucker save him without getting hurt? Rated T for safety. DxOC R&R


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**A/N: I don't know how to update in chapters, so I can't put the disclaimer in the beginning of each chapter. . .it's right up there though **

There were loud footsteps of a running girl. She was 14 and had long brown hair in her signature braid going down her back. That girl was me, Destiny. I didn't quite know what I was running from, but it was something even Dash would run from. I ran and ran until I finally found where I was headed, Fenton Works. The Fentons were ghost hunters. I ran up to the front door and barged in. I felt kind of rude, so I said, " Sorry, but there is a huge-ass ghost out there." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton jumped up at the word ghost and they ran out the door. Jazz just rolled her eyes and kept reading her book. " Hey Jazz, is someone here? I thought I heard. . " Danny trailed off as he jumped down from the 2nd step and looked at me. "Oh, hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey," I said back. We were really awkward when we hung out alone. We have been for forever but, last summer, when we were dared to kiss eachother, everything changed . Plus, Sam and Tuck were usually with us. Speaking of them, they just walked in and saved Danny and I from our awkward silence. "Danny, we just saw your parents chasing some giant ghost!" Sam exclaimed. Then she turned and looked me up and down. "Whoa," she said. I looked at myself, and only then did I realize what a mess I looked like. My clothes were ripped all up the sleeves and pants, and I had bruises all over my face. " Oh, umm. . . the ghost was chasing me, so I ran here," I stated. Just then, Danny's parents walked back in. "We got 'em!" Jack yelled, clapping Tucker so hard on the back he almost fell. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to something in Maddie's hand that looked like something to hold soup in. "This is the Fenton Thermos!" Maddie said. "Come look," she said as she walked downstairs. Danny looked at Sam, Tuck and I, shrugged, and followed his parents. When we arrived in the basement, Maddie and Jack were already inside some contraption. "This is the Fenton Ghost Portal," Jack said as he walked out, wiping his hands. Maddie walked out, continuing Jack's statement by saying, " It will allow us to enter ' The Ghost Zone'." Jack pulled a lever, but nothing even happened. Danny's parents walked upstairs, clearly upset. Danny stood in front of the broken portal. "I've always wanted to go in here. Who know's what awesome things lay on the other side of this portal?" He said. Sam agreed with him and passed him a white jumpsuit. He began to put it on. Just as he was about to walk in, I laid a hand on his shoulder and turn him around. "Wait," I said. I began pulling on a jumpsuit as well. "Like you said, who know what lays on the other side of this portal. It could be dangerous. I'm going with you." Danny looked at me, so I smiled, his icy blue eyes boring holes into mine. Sam walked up to both of us and hugged us, then ripped off the stickers of Jack's face. Danny and I stood in front of the portal looking up at it. "Ready?" I asked. He slipped his hand into mine. "Ready," he said. I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. We stepped into the portal. " Wow," I said. As we walked further in, Danny began sliding his hand on the wall. All of the sudden, there was a bright green light, a blood-curtling scream, then the whole world went black.

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Danny! Slow down!" I yelled as I chased him through the park. We were having one of those rare good days when no ghosts bothered us, and we could all just have a nice Saturday. We were having a boys vs. girls game of capture the flag. The boys were winning because Danny ran really fast. I finally caught up with him. "Tagged ya," I said as I pushed him on the ground. He grabbed my arm and kicked my feet out from under me. "Daniel Fenton and Destiny Jones, what kind of roses would you like at your wedding?" Sam asked sarcastically as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground. " I would like white, _Samantha_," Danny said. She glared at him. Tucker and I laughed at them. However, the laughing was quickly interrupted by a blue mist escaping my and Danny's mouths. " Dammit," I muttered under my breath. A ghost always had to ruin my perfect days. "Let's go," Danny said. We ran into an alley. "Goin' Ghost!" we shouted. A familiar white ring appeared around each of our waists. It split in two revealing Danny and Destiny Phantom. We flew out of the alley to find the ghost. We were looking around, back to back so no one could sneak up from behind. "Ahh, such wonderful teamwork," a cold and , unfortunatly, familiar voice said. I swung around to look where Danny was looking, and there was our arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a Vlad Masters. "What do you want Vlad? We were kind of having a nice day and I would love to get back to that," Danny said. I love when Danny talks in his stupid superhero voice. I giggled a little. "Ahh, little badger, I see you have yet to realize what I'm here for. I think young Destiny here might know," Vlad said, splitting into 4 Vlads. Danny and I looked at eachother. "Run," I said. We both flew straight towards the street at top speed. We landed and began to run. Sam and Tuck followed, but so did the Vlads. We ran for a good 5 minutes before running into their old friend Bad Luck. "Dead end," Danny said. They were about to grab Sam and Tuck and fly up, but the Vlads surrounded them. They combined back into 1 Vlad. I quickly grabbed Sam's and Tuck's hands, turned invisible, and flew away. Danny fired a shot at Vlad, then followed me. I flew back to where we began running and stopped. I let go of their hands once Danny reached us. "Why don't we just run to the store , grab some milk for you, and you can go hang out with Coco Puffs and Fruity Pebbles, Fruitloop?" I yelled up to Vlad. Danny laughed, and I looked down, blushing. " I am not a fruitloop!" Vlad yelled as he shot his ecto-blast at me. I didn't have time to react, and it hit me. I was thrown into the building in back of me. "Destiny!" Danny shouted. He was about to run, but Vlad grabbed his arm. He pulled something out from behind his back and shocked Danny with it. Danny screamed as he transformed back into his human form and passed out. The last thing I saw was Vlad flying off with an unconscious Danny in his arms.

**Danny POV**

_Oww. . _. I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and tried to stand up, but I couldn't. A rope held me on to a chair. I tried to go intangible and phase through, but my powers didn't work. Ecto-blast, no. Invisibility, no. Nothing worked. My side ached. I started stuggling against my bonds when I heard a cold laugh. _Oh no,_ I thought. Vlad Masters stepped into view, and everything from before I passed out came back to me. Destiny's joke, her moments distraction getting her blasted by Vlad, and the shock."What did you do to me, Vlad? What happedned to my powers?" I asked, sounding more couragious than I felt. "You mean this?" he said, pulling the thing from his pocket. "This is what I call the Plasmius Maximus. I will take away your ghost powers for 2 hours." I sighed. This is just fabulous. "Now this one," said Vlad, pulling out a different one. "Is the Plasmius Maximus 2000. This will take away your powers forever. I will use it on you, unless you agree to my proposition." "And what might this proposition be?" I asked, adding extra venom in my voice. "Oh , little badger, so naive. I think you know what it is," Vlad said. The truth is, I did know what it is, I was just hoping it would be different. "Do we really have to go over this again? No, Destiny and I won't join you. No, you can't force us to. Yes, we do think we can beat you," I said, answering the questions Vlad asked every time. "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to use a new tactic," Vlad said. "But for now," he threw something on the ground, and it erupted into purple smoke. My eyes started to flutter closed and Vlad walked out, leaving me in my dreams.

**Destiny POV**

_Danny, Danny, _I thought. "Danny!" I yelled as I sat up. I groaned in agony, clutching my stomach. Sam walked over and pushed me back down onto the couch. "Where's Danny?" I asked, sitting back up. Sam looked at Tuck, but neither of them answered. "Where's Danny?" I asked, this time more urgently. Then, the memory of the fight hit me like a wave crashing on the beach. "Oh no," I said, mostly to myself. Vlad took him. I remember now. The fight, me being an idiot and distracting Danny. I sat up and put my head in my hands. "We are going to get him. We were just thinking of a plan," Tuck said quickly. I stood up and walked over to the door, ignoring the cries from every muscle in my body. I stepped outside and a familiar ring appeared around my waist, separated into 2, and engulfed my body, showing Destiny Phantom. I had a belly shirt with long sleeves and gloves, low-riding pants, and combat boots. Everything was black and white. Except my eyes, of course, which were glowing neon green. I was about to fly off when Sam grabbed my leg. "Wait!" she cried. I landed back on the ground. "What?" I asked. "We can't just barge in there! We could get hurt! We need to think of a plan," she said. "Hey guys!" Tuck yelled, running onto the front steps with us. "I think I hacked into Vlad's security cameras. We have total control." " Great, we shut them off, go in there, save Danny, we kiss, and then get out. Great plan, let's go!" I yelled. "What was that last part?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time. I slowly turned around. "Great plan, let's go," I said. "No before that," Sam said, stepping foward. "We shut them off, go in there, save Danny," I said calmly. "But after that," Tuck said, stepping foward so he was even with Sam. "Then we get out, Ohkay GO!" I yell quickly. I grab their arms and fly off, ignoring their whispering.

**Danny POV**

When I woke up, I was still tied to the chair, but this time, glowing green ropes bound me instead of normal ones. Maybe that meant I had my powers back, I thought. I may be a C+ student, but I was smart enough not to try my powers. I was in Vlad's lab. I could see his ghost portal and many different failed inventions. I began to pull against the ghost ropes, because maybe Vlad did a worse job tying the knots this time. "Ah, Daniel, I am quite a wiz at tying knots," Vlad said, walking down the stairs. "Why am I down here, Plasmius?" I asked. "I have something to show you, but first, we must wait for your friends to arrive," he answered. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I shouted. Just then, my ghost sense went off. Luckily, Vlad didn't notice. There was only one person, or half person, that could have that perfect timing. Well, I guess you could say not perfect timing. All of the sudden, a green ecto-blast hit Vlad straight in the back. Destiny, Sam, and Tucker appeared behind him. Vlad turned around to face her. "Ah, young Destiny, here to join me?" Vlad asked. He looked at Destiny, who didn't say anything. "No? Well, maybe this will change your mind." He pulled out a staff with a swirling ball on top. "That's Freakshow's staff!" I yelled as I close my eyes. Destiny's eyes turened bright red. My ropes fell off. Destiny turned around and blasted something at Sam and Tuck. They were blasted back into the wall and they couldn't move. "Sam! Tuck!" I yelled. I stood up, prepared to fight. Then I remembered something. I can't fight her, she might get hurt. Destiny shot a blast at me, but I easily dodged it. I just have to get her to stop moving, or get her to realize what's happening. I shot a blast at her in return. She flew right at me, and I didn't have time to get out of the way. She knocked me on the ground and stood over me. "Destiny! Don't do it!" I yelled. Her eyes turned green ."Danny?" she asked. Her eyes went red again.

**Destiny POV**

"Danny?" I asked. "NO! Kill him!" Vlad yelled. "Yes Vlad," I said. _Man I want to hurt him, _half of me thought. _no! No you don't! You love him! _the other half of me thought. "Destiny! Stop!" Sam yelled in the background. I dropped onto my knees and screamed out in pain. My head was throbbing so hard it threatened to kill me. "Destiny!" I faintly heard Danny yell. However, he could've been a million miles away. Something yanked me up off the ground, and I felt something against my lips. My whole body relaxed, and I felt myself change back into my human form. I began to see the world around me fade back into view. I put my hand on my head and wobbled a little. "What- what happened?" I asked. The bonds holding Sam and Tuck disappeared, and Sam used her wrist ray to blast the orb on the staff. I fell into Danny's arms. "S-sorry," I mumble standing up straight. "Oh, how cute," Vlad said, reminding all of us that he was even there. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I would like to remind you that I am using a new tactic," he said. He pushed the button that opened his ghost portal, and out walked a familiar face. He had blue skin, white, fiery hair, and a black and white HAZMAT suit. A suit with a "D" on the chest. "Dan Phantom," Danny said, stepping in front of us. "Step aside weakling, it's not you I want.", I changed back into my ghost form, with a lot of effort. I stepped up next to Danny. "It's her," Dan said."What do you want with her?" Danny asked. "I must train her, to become like me in the future, and we can work together to rule both worlds" Dan answered. He shot a blast at me and green goop kept me from moving. Vlad pushed me foward. "Dann-" I started to yell, but Dan shot something at me that closed my mouth. I was pushed into the ghost zone, the door closed, and Danny, Sam, and Tuck were gone.

**Danny POV**

"NO! KILL HIM!" Vlad yelled. Destiny looked at me with a menacing look in her eye. "Destiny! Stop!" Sam yelled. All of the sudden, Destiny dropped to the floor and started screaming. "Destiny!" I yelled. I stood up and picked Destiny up off the floor. I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her body relax and she changed back into Destiny Jones. She pulled away and put her hand to her head. "W-what happened?" she asked. Sam and Tuck fell away from the wall and Sam blasted the ball with her wrist ray that I gave her. Suddenly, Destiny fell into my arms. "S-sorry," she mumbled. "Oh, how cute," Vlad said. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I would like to remind you that I am using a new tactic." He pushed the button that opens his portal and out walked my biggest fear. "Dan Phantom," I said, stepping protectivly in front of my friends. "Step aside weakling, it's not you I want," Dan said. Destiny changed back into her ghost form and stepped up next to me. "It's her," Dan finished. "What do you want with her?" I asked him. "I must train her, to become like me in the future, and we can work together to rule both worlds" Dan answered. He shot a blast at here and green goop kept her from moving. Vlad pushed her foward. "Dann-" she started to yell, but Dan shot something at her that closed her mouth. She was pushed into the ghost zone, the door closed, and she was gone.

**A/N: To be perfectly clear, the last paragraph is the end in Danny's POV. Also there is a sequel on the way, so keep and eye out for Danny and Destiny: Part 2. Please Review!**


End file.
